De la haine à l'amour
by Brette
Summary: Ils se détestaient. Parce qu'une Weasley et un Malefoy doivent se détester. Mais ils s'aimaient. Autant que deux personnes peuvent s'aimer.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Il s'agit de ma première fanfic sur un couple que j'adore, Scorpius et Rose.  
>Evidemment, l'univers appartient totalement à JK Rowling :)<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>1ere année<strong>

Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Rose Weasley tenait la main de son père. La foule était dense, et la fumée empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Alors quand Harry Potter, accompagné de sa femme Ginny et de ses enfants James, Albus et Lily émergèrent du brouillard, Rose sourit, malgré son appréhension. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à chercher ses cousins préférés. Albus, son cousin du même âge, semblait aussi stressé qu'elle. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire crispé, sous le regard amusé de James, le grand frère d'Albus, qui partit soit disant « retrouver des amis ».

« Tu parles, commenta Lily, la petite sœur de James. Je suis sure qu'il a une copine !

- Il a envoyé des hiboux tout l'été, soupira Albus. Et quand Snow, sa chouette, était partie, il se débrouillait pour emprunter le hibou de la famille, Korra. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu t'envoyer de lettres, Rosie, ne m'en veux pas trop s'il te plait. »

Sa cousine ri, et lui tira la langue en un geste puéril. Ils n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard après tout.  
>Soudain, Ron Weasley distingua un point au loin, à travers la fumée. Un homme grand et blond, a l'air hautain, accompagné d'une femme et d'un garçon un peu moins grand mais tout aussi blond et tout aussi hautain, qui regardait droit devant lui, indifférent à l'agitation autour de lui.<p>

« _Voici donc le petit Scorpius. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère ! »_

Devant les reproches de sa femme, il se reprit.

_Ne soit tout de même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. »_

Et comme Rose était une petite fille obéissante, elle le détesta.

* * *

><p>«Rose Weasley! »<p>

La dernière jeune fille de tout le lot de premières années s'avança, frigorifiée. En effet, la traversée du lac s'était faite sous une pluie diluvienne et les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard n'avaient qu'une seule envie, celle de se coucher dans des draps chauds et secs. Le professeur McGonagall, toujours directrice malgré son âge avancé, posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Instantanément, il cria :

« Serdaigle ! »

Souriante, elle alla rejoindre sa cousine, Victoire, grande blonde à moitié vélane par sa mère, à la table des bleus et bronzes. Tous les membres de sa famille, ses nombreux cousins de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, ainsi que tous les autres membres de ces deux dernières maisons l'applaudirent à tout rompre, claquant des mains presque aussi frénétiquement que lorsque son cousin Albus Potter avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, suivant les pas d'une bonne partie de sa famille.

Scorpius Malefoy était posté seul à l'autre bout de la table, tout aussi mouillé que la jeune fille. Lorsque son nom était venu, seulement quelques applaudissements polis avaient salué son arrivée à Serdaigle. Du côté des Serpentards, descendants des Mangemorts, les Malefoy étaient toujours déshonorés par leur trahison lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Cependant, du côté des autres, cette trahison ne rachetait pas tous les méfaits commis par sa famille. Même son arrivée dans la maison de l'intelligence, dont il s'efforçait de ne pas être trop fier, qui détonnait tellement par rapport aux nombreuses générations de Malefoy qui s'étaient succédés à Serpentard n'avait pas changé l'esprit des gens. Il était donc seul, comme il en avait l'habitude, repoussé par les autres pour la simple raison que son nom de famille était Malefoy. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son père lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle. Il allait être tellement déçu. Mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Et parce que son nom de famille à elle était Weasley, il la détesta.

* * *

><p>La neige tombait dehors, annonçant le début du mois de février. Rose s'efforçait de suivre le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, toujours enseigné par le professeur Binns. Elle était la seule, avec Scorpius Malefoy, à ne pas se laisser distraire par les gros flocons qui ornaient les fenêtres. Scorpius Malefoy. Depuis le début de l'année, conformément à ce que lui avait dit son père, elle avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à être meilleure que lui partout. Une sorte de concours tacite avait commencé entre les deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient jamais échangé un regard et s'étaient encore moins adressé la parole. C'était à celui qui aurait le plus de O, répondrait le mieux aux questions des professeurs, ferait gagner le plus de points à leur maison, l'objectif final étant les examens de fin d'année, pour lesquels Rose travaillait déjà d'arrache pied pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents. Malheureusement, si, ayant hérité de l'intelligence légendaire de la légendaire Hermione GrangerWeasley, elle excellait en Sortilèges et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle avait également hérité de sa profonde aversion pour les balais. Scorpius, au contraire, avait un don pour ça, et, alors qu'elle peinait à rester plus de 10 secondes en l'air sur son balais avant de tomber ou d'être prise de vertige, il faisait des figures de haute voltige déconcertantes pour un première année. Il était pressenti comme attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle, dont l'attrapeur actuel passait ses Aspics à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais Rose était septique face à ces rumeurs, puisque le jeune garçon était toujours seul et n'avait pas d'amis, donc elle ne voyait pas d'où pouvait partir la rumeur. Scorpius qui était donc légèrement derrière elle au niveau des cours, la dépassait donc pour le cours de Vol, ce qui les amenait donc à égalité.

Et pour cela, elle le détestait.

**2****e**** année**

Les cours avaient repris depuis deux semaines déjà, et Scorpius était toujours aussi seul. Il passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque pour travailler et à s'entrainer pour obtenir le poste d'attrapeur. Les essais étaient dans quelques jours.  
>Il avait cessé d'aller dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. En effet, il y avait toujours Rose. Rose, qui riait fort en secouant ses cheveux. Rose qui était toujours entourée de myriade de gens qui l'admiraient, lui demandaient de l'aide pour leurs devoirs, des cours parfois même pour certains Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle qui partageaient certaines matières avec eux. Le bruit et la foule étaient insupportables pour Scorpius, qui préférait se réfugier dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Surtout, il ne supportait pas de voir à quel point la jeune fille était entourée, aimée, même en dehors de leur Salle commune, où elle allait rejoindre son cousin Albus, alors que lui était toujours désespérément seul. Il ne savait pas ce que pensaient les autres à propos de lui, mais il doutait que cela soit positif. Seuls deux des garçons qui partageaient son dortoir, Will Lancers et Nathaniel Delimey étaient ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme un semblant d'amis. Mais les deux jeunes garçons ne travaillaient pas autant que Scorpius, et ne mangeaient jamais aux mêmes horaires que lui, ce qui faisait qu'il était inéluctablement seul. Même sa famille le délaissait. Ses grands parents paternels avaient coupés les ponts avec lui dès qu'ils avaient su qu'il avait été envoyé à Serdaigle et bien que ses parents (sa mère surtout, puisque son père ne parlait pas beaucoup) lui aient assuré qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, que ce n'était pas sa faute et que Serdaigle était tout de même une bonne maison, il sentait tout de même une certaine amertume dans leurs yeux en sa présence.<br>Et parce qu'elle était aimée et entourée, et que sa famille la soutenait, il la détestait.

* * *

><p>On était mardi soir. Et comme chaque mardi soir, elle suivit son cousin Albus jusqu'au bout de la table des Gryffondor, coin qui était réservé à la famille WeasleyPotter tous les mardis et vendredis soirs depuis que Rose était au milieu de sa première année. Ayant tous été élevés ensemble, ils s'adoraient et étaient très fusionnels. C'était Victoire qui avait instauré cette tradition, et comme la majorité des membres de leur famille était à Gryffondor, et aussi pour la porté symbolique qu'avait cette maison pour eux, ils l'avaient tous élue comme quartier général.  
>Il y avait donc les 9 membres de la famille présents à Poudlard : les deux plus jeunes enfants de Bill et Fleur, Dominique, une jeune fille garçon manqué dont la longueur de ses cheveux d'un blond troublant contrastait avec son comportement, qui était en 5e année à Gryffondor, et Louis, tout petit et roux, très discret, actuellement en 3e année à Poufsouffle. Les deux filles de Percy, rousses toutes les deux, Lucy en 4e année à Serdaigle comme Rose et Molly, en 1ere année Gryffondor. Les deux enfants de Georges aussi, Fred en 3e année à Gryffondor, aussi roux que sa sœur Roxanne, également à Gryffondor mais en 1ere année, était brune. Puis venaient les très célèbres enfants de Harry et Ginny, tous deux à Gryffondor, James en 4e année dont les cheveux ébouriffés d'un brun tirant sur le roux trahissait ses origines et qui promettait d'être aussi tapageur que son grand père dont il portait le nom. Ainsi qu'Albus, son confident, son frère, dans la même année que Rose, qui ressemblait à son père sans les lunettes, et qui était bien plus discret que son frère, mais lorsqu'il s'alliait avec ce dernier, pouvait se révéler assez turbulent.<br>Ils formaient donc un groupe joyeux et tapageur, qui s'attirait les regards noirs mais amusés des professeurs et ceux, admiratifs, des élèves.

Cependant, ce soir là, Rose s'assit avec un soupir sur les bancs de la table de Gryffondor, s'attirant un regard soupçonneux de la part d'Albus, dont elle était très proche.

A la fin du repas, il la prit à part et l'entraina à sa suite dans les couloirs.

« Eh, Rosie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Il y a que j'en ai assez d'être aimée pour ce que je ne suis pas. C'est vrai, regarde tous ces élèves qui nous regardent tous de façon admirative ! Tu crois que c'est pour tes performances au Quidditch ou pour la beauté de Lucy ? C'est seulement parce que nos parents sont célèbres, Albus ! Parce qu'ils sont connus dans le monde entier ! Tout le monde dans le collège nous connait, voudrait être notre ami et entrer dans ce cercle fermé que constitue la famille Weasley/Potter. Mais savent-ils seulement qui nous sommes en réalité ? s'énerva sa cousine.

- Peut-être que non, mais tu n'es pas toute seule dans ce cas, Rosie, répondit Albus en la faisant s'assoir sur la pierre froide du sol. On est tous pareils, on a tous vécus les mêmes choses, et c'est pour ça qu'on aime tant se retrouver. Parce qu'en groupe, on se fiche des regards des autres, et on s'accepte tous comme on est.

- Oui… Mais regarde Scorpius Malefoy. Depuis qu'il est devenu attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle, il est devenu ami avec toute l'équipe, et avec Lancers et Delimey, ils sont inséparables ! Il s'appelle Malefoy, mais lui au moins est apprécié pour ce qu'il est, et non pour son nom.  
>Rhaaa, je le déteste ! »<p>

**3****e**** année**

« Pour le prochain cours, vous allez devoir travailler en paires, que je vais constituer. Aucune protestation ne sera tolérée, Lancers ! lança le professeur de potions à Will, qui se trouvait à côté de Scorpius avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Alors, Lancers, vous irez avec Potter, Thenard avec Ellis, Delimey avec Nortis, Peters avec McLaggen et enfin, Weasley avec Malefoy. Vous viendrez piocher un sujet, que vous préparerez pour le cours prochain ! Au travail et à la semaine prochaine ! »

Will lança un regard déçu à Scorpius qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, tandis que Rose vint s'assoir silencieusement à côté de lui. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens échangèrent leur premier regard.

« Bon, commença-t-elle. Je te laisse piocher le sujet et on se retrouve demain à la bibliothèque à 10h, ça te va ? Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller, j'ai cours d'Etude des Moldus. »

Elle hésita avant de partir, le regardant avec une moue désolée, mais alla finalement rejoindre sa meilleure amie Elora Peters. Scorpius soupira. D'abord, parce que l'Etude des Moldus était une option qui l'avait toujours attiré, mais ses grands parents s'étaient toujours opposé à ce qu'il la prenne. Lucius Malefoy avait beau avoir trahit Voldemort, il avait tout de même sa vision des choses, et « déjà que son petit fils se retrouvait à Serdaigle, il n'allait pas encore plus ternir la réputation de la famille ! ». Ensuite parce que travailler avec Rose Weasley l'ennuyait. Parce qu'il la détestait.

* * *

><p>Leur devoir consistait à citer toutes les propriétés de la pierre de lune, ainsi qu'une potion dans laquelle ils pourraient l'utiliser, qu'ils devraient ensuite réaliser en cours. Ils se mirent donc au travail rapidement, cherchant les nombreux livres qui avaient trait à la pierre de lune, Scorpius ayant pour but de lister toutes les propriétés qu'il pourrait trouver, et Rose de choisir la potion qu'ils feraient.<p>

« Simple comme bonjour ! » avait commenté la jeune fille.

Son coéquipier avait simplement acquiescé. Il était plutôt avare de mots, et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Rose était le contraire, et n'arrêtait pas de babiller et de marmonner dans sa barbe en feuilletant les livres qu'ils avaient choisis.

« Tu ne pourrais pas te taire, s'il te plait ? » explosa Scorpius qui n'en pouvait plus.

Rose le toisa par-dessus son livre.

« Hum. Eh bien je vois que la gentillesse est une de tes plus grandes qualités ! Ce devoir va être un plaisir… »

Cependant, elle ne redit plus rien jusqu'à ce que Scorpius, ayant trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, ne tente d'attirer son attention.

« Weasley ? l'interrogea-t-il sans avoir de réponse. Weasley ? Eh, tu vas me répondre quand je te parle ?

- Je croyais que tu m'avais demandé de me taire. Il faudrait savoir ! » rétorqua-t-elle.  
>Merlin, que cette fille l'agaçait !<p>

* * *

><p>Leur devoir ne c'était pas si mal passé que ça. Enfin, il croyait. Leur première séance de travail avait été un désastre, mais leur cours de travaux pratiques s'était bien déroulé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Rose ne suivait absolument pas les instructions du livre.<p>

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Il faut tourner six fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et pas deux fois dans ce sens et une fois dans le sens inverse ! »

Cette fois, Rose n'était pas montée sur ses grands chevaux, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle resta au contraire très calme et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Fais-moi confiance. » fut sa seule réponse.

Agacé, il ne lui adressa pas la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours et resta dans la même position, assis sur sa chaise et les bras, pestant dans sa tête et maudissant leur professeur de l'avoir mis avec cette satané Rose Weasley. Il n'osait même pas voir le désastre qu'allait être leur potion.  
>A la fin du cours, sa partenaire prit un échantillon de leur potion dans une fiole qu'elle alla donner à leur professeur. Il du se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il vit que, de tous ceux qui avaient choisis la même préparation qu'eux (il n'y avait en effet pas beaucoup de potions de leur niveau où l'on pouvait utiliser la pierre de lune), la leur était la mieux réussie.<br>En sortant du cours, il se dirigea vers Rose qui discutait avec Elora Peters, avant de marmonner :

« Désolé Rose. Je dois admettre que ta potion est plutôt bien réussie. Et désolé pour les séances à la bibliothèque où j'étais sur les nerfs. Je ne me suis pas bien comporté avec toi, et je m'en excuse. »

Il reçu en réponse un magnifique sourire de la rousse.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et, je suis désolée aussi. Je sais que je peux être une vraie peste quand je veux !

- Ca, c'est sur, sourit-il »

Elle éclata de rire.

« On fait la paix ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Scorpius n'hésita pas. Avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il n'avait jamais encore adressé à personne d'autre, il la lui prit et la serra.

« On fait la paix. »

Ils partirent avec le sourire aux lèvres. Leur guerre venait de se finir, sans avoir vraiment commencé. En tout cas, ils ne se détestaient plus.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous plait, je posterai le prochain chapitre dans la semaine :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !  
>Voilà le 2 e chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier (c'était pas très compliqué xD)<br>J'espère que la fiction continuera à vous plaire et je vous retrouve à la fin de la semaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction (très courte oui :P)  
>Enjoy !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**e**** année**

« Scorpius ! Attends-moi ! »

Depuis leur 3e année, ils avaient eu l'occasion de se rapprocher. D'abord par d'autres devoirs à faire en duo (les professeurs s'amusaient beaucoup à mettre ensemble une Weasley et un Malefoy. Juste pour voir le résultat.). Ensuite, ils avaient commencé à faire leurs devoirs ensemble, à aller ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ils étaient devenus amis. Au début, cela ne plaisait pas à Albus, puis il avait rencontré ce mystérieux garçon dont lui parlait sans cesse sa cousine et l'avait apprécié.

« Mais ATTENDS ! » hurla la rousse.

Le blond qui marchait devant elle se retourna, son sourire en coin toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rosie ?

- D'abord, ne m'appelle pas Rosie. Bizarrement, quand c'est toi qui le fais, tu y mets beaucoup plus d'ironie qu'Albus, dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami. Ensuite, je parie que tu as oublié.

- Oublié quoi ? »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'en étais sure ! Tu dois m'apprendre à voler aujourd'hui Scorpius ! Tu me l'as promis !

- Ah… Mais ce soir, ça ne sera pas possible. J'ai entrainement avec l'équipe.

- Demain alors ?

- Je…

- Stop ! le coupa-t-elle. Suis-je une telle calamité que tu ne veuille pas me transmettre ton art et que tu repousses le moment fatidique où je devrais remonter sur un balai ?

- Il y a de ça, oui, la taquina-t-il. Et puis, souvient toi de ce pauvre chêne dans lequel tu es rentrée la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas envie de faire subir son sort à tous les arbres de la Foret Interdite, même s'il s'agit de ma meilleure amie qui les percute ! »

Rose, qui marchait à côté de lui, s'arrêta brusquement.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Que je suis ta meilleure amie ? »

Scorpius sourit.

« Des fois, je me demande si tes tâches de rousseur n'ont pas atteint ton cerveau. Si je te le dit, c'est que je le pense ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien… » rétorqua-t-elle avec un curieux sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Parce que tu es mon premier ami. »

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui s'arrêta, et Rose eut bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant sa tête.

« Tu te fiches de moi.

- Absolument pas.

- Mais Potter ? Peters ? Et tous les gens dont tu es toujours entourée ?

- Albus est mon cousin. C'est comme mon frère si tu veux. Elora, c'est ma meilleure amie, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le « e », et comme tous les imbéciles qui me tournent autour, elle est d'abord venue me parler parce que je m'appelle Weasley. Mais bon, personne n'est parfait après tout, et depuis, elle a fait beaucoup de progrès ! »

Ils se remirent à marcher.

« Mais j'ai une question, demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu restes collé à Lancers et Delimey ? Au départ, je m'en fichais. Mais maintenant que je te connais, je me dis que tu n'as aucun point commun avec eux. Alors, depuis le début, j'avais envie de te poser la question. Parce que franchement, ils sont bruyants, incapables de faire un devoir correctement, et ils draguent tout ce qui bouge. Tu es exactement leur inverse. Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sont les seuls qui sont venus me parler amicalement alors que mon nom de famille était Malefoy. Si tu remarques, j'ai beau avoir été nommé attrapeur, ma cote de popularité n'est pas montée en flèche, certaines personnes ont juste arrêté de me détester.

- Ahah ! On en revient au sujet principal de la conversation… Apprend moi à voler ! »

Devant la furie rousse qui se dressait devant lui, Scorpius éclata de rire, et promis. Demain. Après demain. Après tout, dehors, les feuilles des arbres commençaient à peine à tomber. Ils avaient toute l'année pour apprendre à s'apprécier…

* * *

><p><strong>Eté entre la 4<strong>**e**** et la 5****e**** année**

Les vacances chez Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient un peu une tradition. Toute la famille y passait pendant l'été, pendant plus ou moins de temps, certains restant les deux mois, et d'autres passant juste pour quelques jours. Cependant, il y avait une journée où les deux Weasley insistaient pour que tout le monde soit présent. C'était un moyen de se retrouver tous ensemble et de se tenir au courant sur ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard ou dans le monde du Quidditch.  
>Alors, après avoir interrogé Victoire sur ses études de Médicomagie, Teddy Lupin, son petit ami, sur son emploi à la Gazette du Sorcier, James sur le nombre d'infractions au règlement qu'il avait fait cette année, et après avoir entendu Fleur se plaindre une vingtaine de fois de Dominique qui refusait de mettre n'importe quel vêtement féminin, les regards se tournèrent vers Rose.<p>

« Alors, Rose, l'interrogea son oncle Harry, comment c'était cette année à Poudlard ?

- Plutôt bien, répondit Albus à la place de sa cousine. Maintenant, où qu'elle aille, elle est accompagnée par Scorpius Malefoy qui…»

Ron, qui mangeait comme à son habitude tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, recracha à moitié ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, s'attirant un regard courroucé d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? Ma fille ? Avec Scorpius MALEFOY ?

- Ron, voyons, soupira sa femme. Reste en dehors de ça.

- Je te rappelle que c'est un Malefoy ! Le fils de Drago ! Tu sais, celui qui n'arrêtait pas de te traiter de…

- STOP ! hurla Rose. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Et il y en avait beaucoup, vu l'étendue de la famille Potter Weasley.

« Tout d'abord, je remercie Albus d'avoir si gentiment informé mes parents des personnes avec qui je passe mon temps, commença-t-elle en foudroyant du regard son cousin assis à côté d'elle, qui se tassa sur sa chaise. Ensuite, papa, c'est ma vie. Que je sois amie avec Scorpius Malefoy ou le fils caché de Voldemort ou n'importe qui d'autre, c'est à moi de choisir. Tu n'as aucun droit sur mes amis. De plus, tu me déçois à juger une personne seulement sur un nom. Tu n'as jamais parlé à Scorpius Malefoy, et tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. Alors pense ce que tu veux, crie moi dessus si tu veux, mais ne pense pas un instant faire changer mes sentiments envers lui. Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami, et alors ? C'est aussi une des seules personnes de Poudlard, en dehors d'Elora et de notre famille, à me fréquenter pour qui je suis vraiment, et pas parce que je suis la nièce du Survivant, et la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Alors voilà. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux sur lui, rien ne me fera couper les ponts avec lui. »

Elle se leva, et quitta la table, la tête haute, allant s'enfermer dans la chambre réservée aux filles du Terrier, sous les yeux médusés de sa famille.

Molly Weasley sourit à son fils.

« Alors ça, Ron, tu l'avais bien cherché. Cette petite a hérité du caractère de sa mère !

- En plus, je n'avais pas fini ma phrase ! s'énerva Albus. Je voulais dire que Scorpius lui apprend à voler. D'après lui, depuis qu'elle a surmonté sa peur, elle se débrouille plutôt bien. »

Ron continua de regarder la porte que sa fille venait de claquer derrière elle, cependant son expression indignée s'était radoucie et son visage exprimait de l'admiration.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**e**** année**

Le rire de Rose retentit dans toute la Salle Commune. Réprimant un sourire, Scorpius se replongea dans ses devoirs.

« Sérieusement, Scorpius ? Tu as vraiment fait exploser ton premier balai ? Mais comment as-tu réussi cet exploit ?

- Chuut, parle un peu moins fort, je n'ai pas envie que mon image se dégrade à cause de ça, la taquina Scorpius.

- Ah, ton image, si elle est ce qu'elle est, c'est seulement parce que tu traines avec moi, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Et que fais-tu de mes grands talents pour le Quidditch ?

- Je soutiens ce que j'ai dit précédemment. » rit-elle en esquivant un coup de son ami

Il était bien avec elle. Il découvrait enfin les joies de la socialisation et pouvait être lui-même, pas l'héritier parfait que son père voulait qu'il soit, ni l'élève parfait qu'il était aux yeux de ses anciens amis. Non, il était juste Scorpius. Il se découvrait une personnalité qui avait été enfouie au fond de lui-même pendant toute son enfance. Grace à Rose.

Grace à elle, il s'était fait de vrais amis. Un jour, elle avait insisté pour qu'il mange avec sa famille, lors d'un de ces fameux mardis soirs. Cela avait d'ailleurs conduit à une dispute entre la rousse et Elora, sa meilleure amie. Elles ne se parlaient plus depuis, mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Scorpius avait été donc contraint d'accepter mais s'était cependant très bien intégré. Grace à Rose. Il était dorénavant ami avec Albus Potter, et avait envoyé balader Lancers et Delimey qui n'étaient amis avec lui que parce qu'il les aidait à faire leur devoirs. Ils s'étaient réconciliés depuis, mais leur amitié n'était plus pareille. Scorpius savait bien que, dorénavant, c'était Albus Potter son meilleur ami. Merlin, quand son père apprendrait ça…

Rose et lui avaient tous les deux été nommés Préfets, à leur plus grande joie. Leurs rondes leur avaient permis de se rapprocher encore l'un de l'autre. Elle lui avait raconté la scène qui s'était déroulée au Terrier lors de l'été. Il avait rit jaune. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

« Au fait, lui demanda-t-elle en le faisant sortir de ses pensées, quand est-ce qu'on va voler ?

- Je ne sais pas… »

Elle fit une petite moue triste.

« Alleez Scorpius, ça fait depuis le début du mois qu'on y est pas allés ! »

Il sourit. Merlin, il ne pouvait pas résister quand elle faisait une tête comme celle-là. C'était l'un des (trop) nombreux pouvoirs qu'exerçait Rose Weasley sur lui.

« D'accord. Alors ce soir ? »

Elle sourit également, découvrant ses belles dents blanches.

« Génial ! Je vais prévenir Albus ! » lança-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans son dortoir afin d'envoyer une chouette à son cousin.

Il la regarda partir, rêveur. Tous les garçons de la salle avaient suivit du regard la jeune fille. C'était toujours comme ça. Rose faisait partie des filles les plus prisées de Poudlard. Parce que ses parents étaient des héros de guerre, certes. Mais aussi parce qu'elle était belle. Gentille. Intelligente. On ne pouvait décemment pas détester Rose Weasley. Mais, tous ces garçons qui se ruaient à ses pieds, elle ne les voyait pas. Elle avait seulement deux garçons dans sa vie. Albus et Scorpius. Et cela lui suffisait.

* * *

><p>Le terrain de Quidditch était désert. Seule Rose volait. Albus et Scorpius s'étaient arrêté pour rejoindre James, Louis et Fred qui venaient d'arriver. Les cinq garçons allèrent s'assoir sur les gradins, observant Rose.<p>

« Dire qu'il y a deux ans, elle ne pouvait pas toucher un balai sans se faire mal… rêva James.

- Oui, renchérit Louis. A présent, elle pourrait intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch sans problème.

- Tu rigoles ! s'offusqua Fred. T'imagines on se retrouve contre elle ? J'aurais trop de honte à perdre contre une équipe qui compterait Rose dans ses rangs.

- Mais qui te dis que tu perdrais, hein ? le nargua Albus. Je te rappelle que tu as un merrrrrrveilleux capitaine à ta tête, chantonna-t-il en désignant James, qui se renfrogna.

- T'as un problème, Bubus ? Sois pas jaloux, tu l'auras toi aussi ce badge, un jour… Ou peut-être pas. » répondit son frère, moqueur.

Albus se jeta sur lui et ils commencèrent à se battre tandis que Louis et Fred levaient les yeux au ciel.

« Aaah, ces deux là… commença Fred.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se voir cinq minutes sans se chamailler, continua Louis.

- T'imagines ce que ça doit être de vivre avec eux ?

- L'horreur. Je plains Lily. »

Scorpius n'avait pas prit part à cet échange familial. Il restait les yeux rivés sur Rose. Il adorait la façon dont ses cheveux se faisaient emporter par le vent. La manière qu'elle avait de sourire, ce sourire si particulier qu'elle avait seulement lorsqu'elle volait. Sourire qui, après tout, était apparu grâce à lui. Le regard triomphant qu'elle lui lançait à chaque fois qu'elle passait vers l'endroit où il était assis. Ses yeux. Merlin, ses yeux. Ses yeux noisettes dans lesquels il aurait voulu se plonger, se noyer. Ses yeux qui brillaient d'une façon particulière quand elle le regardait. Ses lèvres roses, comme son prénom.

« Tu le fais encore, lui signala Albus qui s'était discrètement assis à côté de lui, l'arrachant à sa contemplation de la jeune fille.

- Je fais quoi ?

- Ton sourire de séducteur, rit son ami. Celui qui tu as seulement en présence de Rose. Ca fait combien de temps ? lui demanda-t-il, soudain plus sérieux.

- Combien de temps quoi ?

- Que tu es amoureux d'elle. »

Scorpius rougit. Amoureux, lui ? De Rose Weasley ? Cela expliquait bien des choses. L'envie qu'il avait d'être avec elle, le fait qu'il aimait absolument tout chez elle. Le sourire qui s'accrochait à ses lèvres lorsqu'il était avec elle. (Son « sourire de séducteur », comme venait de l'appeler Albus.) Cette bouffée de chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Les papillons qui prenaient possession de son estomac lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Amoureux. Oui. Mais depuis combien de temps ?

« Longtemps. » fut la seule réponse qu'il puisse adresser à son ami. Oui, longtemps. C'était sorti tout seul.

Longtemps. Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Rose Weasley s'était emparée de son cœur depuis bien longtemps déjà. Depuis la première fois où il l'avait entendue rire. La première fois où ils s'étaient regardés. La première fois qu'elle lui avait sourit.

Oui. Il était amoureux de Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**e**** année**

Depuis que Scorpius avait été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, il n'avait plus le temps pour voler avec Rose. Les seuls moments où ils pouvaient se voir seul à seule étaient lors de leurs rondes de préfets.  
>Rose adorait ces instants où, seuls, ils se racontaient tout. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, de la dernière bêtise d'Albus à ses problèmes avec Elora, avec qui elle ne parlait plus du tout. Les deux jeunes gens étaient donc très proches, et constamment ensemble. Et tout Poudlard en faisait des gorges chaudes. La rumeur qui stipulait que Rose Weasley et Scopius Malefoy sortaient ensemble faisait le tour de l'école, s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, et semblait si véridique que même Albus, qui était au courant des sentiments de Scorpius envers sa cousine, se posait des questions.<br>Cela ne décourageait cependant pas les nombreux prétendants de Rose, seuls élèves de Poudlard à ne pas croire la rumeur. La jeune fille recevait donc une dizaine de demandes par mois, de la part d'autant de garçons différents. Mais le seul garçon vers qui elle daignait lever les yeux était Scorpius, dont elle était en train de tomber doucement amoureuse, sans bien s'en rendre compte.  
>Ce soir là, au début du mois d'avril, lors d'une ronde, ils discutèrent des prétendants de la rousse.<p>

« Ton copain Lancers m'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui à Pré au Lard samedi, soupira cette dernière.

- Oh non, grimaça son ami avec un léger coup au cœur, comme à chaque fois que Rose lui parlait de ses prétendants, ça fait combien de fois ce mois-ci, quatre ?

- Trois, le corrigea Rose. Sérieusement Scorp', tu ne voudrais pas lui en parler ? J'en ai assez de l'avoir sur le dos tout le temps. Il m'exaspère, et j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je refuse, il fait la sourde oreille.

- Je l'ai déjà fait, mais il refuse de m'écouter. D'ailleurs, quand il s'agit de toi, il refuse toujours d'écouter ce que je dis. Il ne croit pas la rumeur, bien sur, mais…

- Ah oui, la rumeur, le coupa-t-elle avec humeur. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

« Enfin bref, continua le blond, même s'il ne croit pas à cette histoire, il est tout de même persuadé que je n'ai pas un point de vue objectif, et que je cherche à l'éloigner de toi pour me laisser la place libre. Non, mais sérieusement, quelle idée ! »

Rose s'arrêta brusquement et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

« Comment ça, quelle idée ? C'est une idée si insoutenable de vouloir sortir avec moi ?

- Eh bien… » lui répondit Scorpius, gêné par ces yeux noisettes qui semblaient le sonder jusqu'au fond de son âme. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas alors qu'elle le regardait comme ça. Tout son être criait « Non ! Je t'aime Rose, je t'aime tellement, si tu savais ! » mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il se perdait dans l'éclat de ses yeux, se noyait, suffoquait. Il était pétrifié.  
>Et il fit une faute fatale. Il détourna les yeux.<p>

« C'est bon, économise ta salive, j'en ai assez entendu. » lui lança-t-elle, avant de s'enfuir et de le planter là où il était.

Comme il avait détourné le regard, il ne vit pas les larmes qui venaient d'envahir les yeux qui l'envoutaient. Il n'entendit pas non plus les sanglots qui agitaient la voix de sa meilleure amie, trop occupé qu'il était à se maudire.

* * *

><p>Rose courait en direction de la tour de Serdaigle, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Son amour pour Scorpius venait d'exploser en elle. Ses sentiments, d'une force qu'elle n'avait même pas osé imaginer, l'envahirent. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir plus tôt ? Elle aimait tout chez lui, de ses crises lorsqu'il faisait face à un devoir trop compliqué à son petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait un air de séducteur. C'était le seul garçon vers qui elle daignait lever les yeux, le seul avec qui elle aurait pu envisager de sortir un jour. Son amour s'était insinué en elle tout au long de son amitié avec Scorpius,<p>

Mais il ne voulait pas d'elle. C'était fini. Son amour était trop intense pour pouvoir accepter ça. Mais à qui se confier ? Elora ne lui parlait plus, Albus dormait dans la tour des Gryffondor. Elle se rendait enfin compte de la part importante que constituait Scorpius dans sa vie. Elle était seule dorénavant.

C'est elle qui fit la deuxième erreur.

En arrivant devant le dortoir de Serdaigle, elle y trouva Will Lancers, occupé à tenter de résoudre l'énigme de l'oiseau.

« Ah, salut Weasley. Dis, tu pourrais… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Tout à son désespoir, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa furieusement, sans écouter la petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui indiquait qu'elle venait de commettre une très grosse erreur…

* * *

><p>Il avait été anéanti. Lorsqu'il avait su, il avait séché une semaine de cours. Il avait même abandonné le dortoir, de peur de croiser Will, passant son temps à errer dans Poudlard comme une âme perdue. Car après tout, c'était ce qu'il était. Perdu.<br>Rose avait cassé avec Will depuis un mois déjà et enchainé trois autres petits copains, lorsqu'il commença à sortir lui aussi avec une fille. Mary McLaggen, à Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas réfléchit en fait, et avait sauté sur l'occasion d'oublier Rose. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout réussi.

Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, tous les deux étaient anéantis. Lorsque Scorpius la regardait, elle semblait toujours être rayonnante et souriante, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore amis. Et lorsqu'il détournait les yeux et que c'était elle qui le regardait, il paraissait aussi doux et gentil qu'avant. Mais tous les deux souffraient.

Malgré leurs efforts pour s'oublier mutuellement, ils étaient tous les deux irrémédiablement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Eté entre la 6<strong>**e**** et la 7****e**** année**

C'était la 3e semaine que Rose passait au Terrier. Ce dernier était pratiquement plein, la journée obligatoire en famille se passant quelques jours plus tard. Cependant, la maison, bien que très occupée, était très silencieuse. Tout le monde était à l'intérieur, tentant de trouver un peu d'air frais ou comatant dans un coin. Personne n'avait vu un mois d'aout aussi chaud. Les filles avaient bien tenté de profiter du soleil pour travailler leur bronzage mais elles avaient été rapidement vaincues par la chaleur et étaient allées rejoindre la fraicheur de leur chambre.

Rose adorait ses cousines, mais elle avait besoin de parler avec Albus, alors elle leur faussa compagnie. La famille Potter était en effet fraichement arrivée et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se retrouver seule à seul avec son cousin préféré. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre des garçons, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était seul, en train de fouiller dans un sac.

« Albus, arrête de fouiller dans mes affaires ! »

Finalement, pas si seul que ça, pensa Rose en voyant apparaitre James, le frère d'Albus, derrière ce dernier. Elle sourit et décida de rester cachée en attendant que les deux frères aient fini de se chamailler.

« Sérieusement James, rends-la-moi ! s'énerva Albus.

- Que je te rende quoi ? répondit son frère d'un air innocent.

- La lettre de Joy ! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a !

- Alors là, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi… Oups ! » lança James en laissant tomber par terre un parchemin que Rose identifia comme être la lettre de Joy, une amie d'Albus.

Ce dernier se jeta sur son frère pour se venger. Ils se battirent pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus se redresse précipitamment.

« James… Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la poche ?

- Rien du tout… répliqua son frère, évasif.

- Je ne te crois pas, sourit Albus en se jetant une nouvelle fois sur lui. »

Ils continuèrent à se battre, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus lance un cri de joie.

« Ahah ! Je le savais ! Maintenant, voyons voir ce que… Non ! J'y crois pas ! souffla-t-il. Tu vas demander Maia en mariage ?

- C'était sensé être un secret, maugréa son frère en lui arrachant la boite des mains. Alors surtout, hurle le plus fort, que tout le monde soit au courant.

- Ah oui, un secret ? Papa et Maman le savent au moins ?

- Bien sur que non. C'est le principe d'un secret Bubus, le chambra James tandis qu'Albus grimaçait à la mention du surnom. J'avais l'intention de l'annoncer à tout le monde demain, quand toute la famille serait réunie.

- Mais sérieusement James ? Tu vas vraiment la demander en mariage ? A 19 ans ?

- Oui, s'énerva James. Je te rappelle d'abord, toi qui voue un véritable culte à Papa et Maman, qu'ils n'étaient plus vieux quand ils se sont mariés. En plus, Maia et moi sommes ensemble depuis notre 4e année, donc notre couple a survécu à toute notre scolarité et à l'année que nous avons passée loin l'un de l'autre pour nos études. De plus, elle a rencontré beaucoup de membres de la famille, et le fait qu'elle adore cette famille de fous influence beaucoup mon choix.

- Une famille de fous ? » lança Rose depuis la porte.

James blanchit en la voyant.

« Tu as tout entendu ?

- Absolument tout, répondit Rose d'un sourire carnassier.

- Depuis le début ?...

- Depuis le début.

- Oh mince… se plaignit James.

- Alors, reprit Rose alors qu'Albus se tordait de rire devant la tête que faisait son frère, ton principal argument pour demander ta copine en mariage, c'est qu'elle nous aime bien ?

- Je l'aime ! se justifia-t-il.

- Il me semble que cela devrait être ton premier argument, conclut sa cousine, toujours souriante.

- Je te déteste, soupira son cousin. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu gardes le secret ?

- Me laisser seule avec ton frère serait vraiment bien. »

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois. James disparut, non sans avoir récupéré l'écrin où il conservait la bague qu'il comptait offrir à sa future fiancée.

« Tu voulais me parler Rosie ? l'interrogea Albus en s'asseyant sur le lit tandis que Rose faisait de même.

- Oui… Je peux plus garder ça pour moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu te dis que larguer Delimey sur le quai de la gare une semaine après être sortie avec lui n'était pas une bonne idée ? Ou alors c'est parce que tu regrettes d'avoir cassé avec Crivey. Ou bien…

- Tais-toi ! cria-t-elle. J'ai suffisamment honte comme ça.

- C'est déjà pas mal que tu l'admettes, soupira son cousin en s'allongeant nonchalamment sur le lit. Alors ? Une nouvelle conquête en vue ? Tous ceux avec lesquels tu es sortie à la fin de l'année ne t'ont pas suffit ? C'est vrai que ça fait un mois que tu es célibataire, un record pour…

- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter… grogna Rose. J'ai compris.

- Désolé. Alors ?

- Je suis amoureuse. »

Il y eu un silence. Puis Albus éclata de rire.

« Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? lui lança-t-il.

- Absolument pas, s'agaça sa cousine.

- Relax, je sais, la rassura son cousin. Maintenant explique moi pourquoi il t'a fallut 3 ans et une dizaine (ou une vingtaine ?) de copains pour te rendre compte que tu étais amoureuse de Scorpius.

- Je… Quoi ? Mais comment tu le sais ?

- C'est évident. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu le regardes. Enfin, comment tu le regardais, puisqu'apparemment, votre belle amitié semble être partie en fumée, et aucun de vous deux ne se décide à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. »

Rose lui expliqua la dispute qu'il y avait eu entre Scorpius et elle, et qui avait conduit à sa relation (très brève) avec Lancers.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es jetée sur lui pour rendre jaloux Scorpius ?

- Oui… avoua piteusement la rousse.

- Et les autres alors ? Tu t'es servie d'eux aussi ? Tu te rends compte ?

- Arrête avec ça ! Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'accord ? Je voulais le rendre jaloux, malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit. Mais comme avec Lancers, ça ne marchait pas… Je l'ai largué. Et ainsi de suite… Oh, je suis trop nulle, se lamenta-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Oui, tu l'es, reprit son cousin. Mais, ajouta-t-il devant le regard courroucé de la rouquine, le principal est que tu te sois rendue compte de tes sentiments envers Scorpius. Il faut que vous vous réconciliiez.

- Alors ça, n'y penses même pas ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il m'a dit et ce que je ressens pour lui, tu comprends ?

- Alors déclare-toi !

- Ca, jamais ! » répondit-elle, effarée.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Sa cousine était vraiment bornée.

« Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il en se levant du lit où ils s'étaient assis. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque tu le verras dans les bras d'une autre.

- Albus, reprit calmement sa cousine, il ne veut pas de moi. Il me l'a DIT, tu te souviens ? C'est voué à l'échec. Je ferais mieux de l'oublier, c'est tout.

- Alors fais-le. Essaye de l'oublier, tombe dans les bras des premiers garçons que tu rencontreras, mais ça ne servira qu'à te faire plus de mal. Tu ne perds rien à te déclarer Rosie, puisque vous êtes déjà brouillés.

- Combien fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je ne l'intéresse pas ? s'emporta Rose.

- Te l'a-t-il dit directement ? s'énerva également son cousin.

- Eh bien, c'était sous-entendu, mais…

- Exactement ! la coupa Albus. C'est toi qui te fais des idées.

- Je ne crois pas non. » souffla sa cousine entre ses dents serrées.

Le jeune Potter se rassit, découragé.

« A quoi ça sert que tu viennes m'en parler si tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te conseille ? Fais comme tu veux, reprit-il en voyant qu'elle allait protester. Mais un jour, tu verras que j'avais raison et que tu aurais du tenter ta chance. »

Il se rallongea sur le lit. Rose réfléchit un moment avant de s'installer près de lui. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rose le brise.

« Au fait Bubus, c'est qui cette fameuse Joy ? »

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<br>Alors, pour me justifier par rapport à la longueur des chapitres: à l'origine, cette fiction était sensée être un OS, mais j'ai trop développé certaines choses et du coup c'était trop long pour un OS x)  
>Donc j'ai décidé de la publier en 3 chapitres, quitte à ce que ce soit plus court.<br>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est, me semble-t-il, plus détaillé et aussi plus intéressant que le premier.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction un peu courte, mais qui, j'espère, vous aura plu :)  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**e**** année**

« Les vacances de Noël approchent à grand pas, commença le professeur McGonagall. Et pour fêter cela, j'ai décidé d'organiser un bal. »

Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut la salle.

« Ca y est, murmura Albus à l'oreille de Rose (on était vendredi), elle est sénile. »

Cette dernière retint à grand peine un sourire. En effet, pour une Préfète-en-Chef, rire à une blague à propos de l'un des professeurs était plutôt mal vu.

La directrice leur rappela toutes les règles et indiqua que les Préfets et Préfètes, présidés par les deux Préfets-en-Chef, ouvriraient le bal. En entendant cela, Rose gémit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Lily qui était également à côté d'elle.

- C'est Scorpius l'autre Préfet-en-Chef. Je vais devoir danser avec lui ! »

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement Rose, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que vous fassiez la paix ? Les cours ont recommencé depuis 3 mois déjà. 3 mois ! Cela fait trop longtemps que vous souffrez tous les deux, alors arrêtez vos gamineries. Tu as beau essayer de l'oublier, tu es toujours folle de lui. »

Albus n'avait pas rapporté leur conversation des vacances à Scorpius, pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé à sa cousine des sentiments de son meilleur ami. Cela aurait peut-être été plus simple, mais il refusait de se mêler de leurs histoires de cœur.  
>« Je suis peut-être folle de lui, comme tu le dis, mais lui m'a bien fait comprendre le contraire. Surtout que ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser et j'attends toujours qu'il fasse le premier pas. Qu'il n'a pas fait. »<p>

Albus savait que ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur que Scorpius laissait autant de distance entre Rose et lui. En effet, ce dernier était persuadé que Rose refuserait de lui pardonner. Manifestement, il avait raison, mais il refusait de changer d'avis, malgré les supplications d'Albus. « Ces deux là sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, pensa-t-il. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. »

« … Et je refuse de rester avec lui si on ne peut pas être ensemble, avait reprit Rose. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne supporterais pas ? » lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'élu de son cœur. Ce dernier rata un battement tellement elle trouva Scorpius beau. Il avait grandit et s'était musclé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé. Immédiatement, elle fit volte face pour se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette.

Scorpius soupira.

« S'il te plait Rose, viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle.

- En quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle froidement sans quitter son assiette des yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'en parle devant tout le monde ?

- Oui, vas-y, je refuse de me retrouver seule avec toi.

- Très bien. » conclu Scorpius qui, d'un mouvement doux, la força à se retourner et à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il lui annonça ensuite, d'une voix forte et claire :

« Rose Weasley, veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ? »

Ses yeux avaient triplés de volume sous l'effet de la surprise, et la Grande Salle s'était tue. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Rose voulut balbutier une réponse, mais se rendant compte que tout le monde les regardait, elle entraina Scorpius en dehors de la salle. Ce dernier, qui avait eu du mal à rassembler le peu de courage qu'il avait pour aller poser la question à sa bien aimée ne savait pas comment interpréter son geste.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? »

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Ils avaient les yeux fixés les uns dans les autres, dans une sorte de duel. Au bout d'un temps qui leur paru infini, Scorpius brisa cet échange muet.

« Comment ça, à quoi je joue ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est à cause de toi que notre belle amitié a été détruite en cendres ? Que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant presque 6 mois ? Et là, tu te pointes la bouche en cœur en espérant que je vais te pardonner uniquement parce que j'ai envie d'aller au bal avec toi ? »

Scorpius, dont le regard s'assombrissait à mesure qu'elle parlait sourit lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase.

« Ah, donc tu as quand même envie d'aller au bal avec moi. » indiqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Rose se sentit fondre. Merlin, ses attitudes de dragueur lui allaient divinement bien. Mais quand avait-il cessé d'être timide et avait adopté cette attitude là ? Cela le changeait, mais Rose le trouvait encore plus attirant. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Devant l'absence de réponse de sa collège Préfète-en-Chef, Scorpius lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Génial, je t'attends devant la Grande Salle à 20h. »

Il tourna les talons.

« Attends ! le rappela Rose.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne réponds tout de même pas à la question. Après ces mois de silence, pourquoi maintenant ? Et de toute façon, nous allions devoir danser ensemble, alors qu'est ce que ton invitation change ?

- Même après toutes tes aventures de l'année dernière, tu restes une des filles les plus courtisées de l'école. Je voulais simplement t'avoir pour moi tout seul pendant la soirée.

- Ne crois pas que c'est avec ça que tu vas te faire pardonner.»

La jeune fille le toisa d'un regard qu'elle voulu froid. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre lui, et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Albus, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Toute sa détermination fondait comme neige au soleil.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Pour la dernière fois. J'ai paniqué et… Enfin, je m'excuse aussi pour ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, et vu ta réaction d'aujourd'hui, j'avais raison… Mais tu m'as affreusement manqué, Rose, il me manquait toujours ta présence à mes côté, et il m'a semblé que ce bal était une bonne idée pour recoller les morceaux. Recommençons tout à zéro, d'accord ? Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à nouveau. S'il te plait… » ajouta-t-il devant le peu de réaction de la jeune Serdaigle.

Celle-ci était encore face à lui, raide comme un piquet, le visage inexpressif, alors que dans sa tête elle livrait un combat sans merci. Tout en elle lui criait de le pardonner, et d'aller avec lui au bal, chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde. Mais sa fierté lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle et qu'il ne ferait que lui briser le cœur. Mais en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Scorpius, elle décida de la mettre de côté. Et sourit enfin.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Scorp', et je serai ravie d'aller à ce bal avec toi… Mais j'ai encore besoin de temps pour te pardonner. Alors ne pense pas que notre amitié redeviendra ce qu'elle était tout de suite.»

Scorpius hocha la tête en souriant, pendant que la jeune fille l'étreignait légèrement. Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et repartit en direction de la Grande Salle.

Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Pour les aveux amoureux, ce n'était pas le moment. Mais après tout, maintenant, ils avaient tout leur temps…

* * *

><p>En effet, Scorpius avait raison. Durant les deux semaines qui séparèrent l'annonce du bal de ce dernier, Rose dû décliner une bonne trentaine d'invitations. Elle aurait plutôt eu mal de renvoyer tous ses prétendants, mais elle prenait une joie assez malsaine à dire : « Désolée, j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un », joie qui s'amplifiait lorsqu'on lui demandait de qui il s'agissait (comme si toute l'école n'était déjà au courant) et qu'elle répondait : « Scorpius Malefoy ». Rien qu'en prononçant son nom, son cœur faisait des sauts périlleux. Merlin, pourquoi ce garçon avait-il autant d'influence sur elle ?<p>

Elle était soulagée qu'il lui ait demandé de venir au bal avec lui. En effet, elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter de le voir dans les bras d'une autre, et cela avait mit fin à leur période de froid.  
>Cependant, Rose était trop fière pour penser une seule seconde à lui déclarer ses sentiments, tout comme elle avait été trop fière pour aller le voir au début de l'année scolaire. Il ne devait pas savoir. Il ne ressentait de toute façon pas la même chose pour elle.<p>

Scorpius, lui, pensait totalement différemment. Lors de cette soirée, elle saurait. Elle aurait alors le pouvoir de faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde, ou de le laisser là, seul. Et alors, toutes ces années avec elles n'auraient servi à rien. Il redeviendrait le petit garçon timide et renfermé qu'il était en arrivant à Poudlard.  
>Malgré tout, il était prêt à courir le risque. Parce que pour elle, il aurait pu décrocher la lune s'il le fallait. Pour elle, il aurait tout fait.<p>

De plus, il en avait parlé à Albus. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à ce dernier qu'il comptait avouer ses sentiments à Rose, un énigmatique sourire était né sur ses lèvres.

« Eh ben, c'était pas trop tôt. Il aura quand même fallu six mois de séparation, ses nombreux copains et Mary pour que tu te décides. Il était temps, au bout de deux ans. »

* * *

><p>On était le jour J.<p>

Le tissu était fluide, léger, et sa couleur semblait être sortie d'un conte de fée. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Rose était dans la salle de bain du dortoir, en train d'admirer sa robe. Elle n'en revenait pas de la beauté de cette dernière, et n'osait pas l'enfiler pour voir le résultat sur elle. La rousse voulait épater, ce soir. Et pas n'importe qui. Son cavalier devait tomber sous son charme. Et pour ça, se dit-elle en mettant le vêtement, sa robe allait bien l'aider.

* * *

><p>Scorpius enfila le costume comme s'il s'agissait d'une deuxième peau. Un Malefoy digne de ce nom était habitué à ce genre de vêtement. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'impressionner. « Reste toi-même », lui avait conseillé Albus. Il décida donc sur les recommandations de son ami de ne rien changer à son apparence naturelle.<p>

« Reste toi-même. ».

Il sortit du dortoir, tout doucement. Dans la salle commune, il jeta un bref regard vers le dortoir des filles avant de se réprimander lui-même. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous à 20h, et il n'était même pas 19h30. Elle ne devait pas être prête.

« Reste toi-même ».

La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête pendant qu'il descendait l'escalier qui menait à la Grande Salle. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait à chaque pas. Il avait peut-être gagné en assurance, mais son ancienne timidité refaisait souvent surface.

« Pas maintenant… » se disait-il.

Il s'installa de manière à pouvoir apercevoir n'importe quel escalier menant à la Grande Salle. Scorpius regarda autour de lui : seulement quelques garçons étaient arrivés, dont la plupart n'en menait pas plus large que lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres : au moins, il n'était pas tout seul dans la galère. Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant la porte, essayant de trouver quoi dire quand Rose apparaitrait.

« Reste toi-même ».

Oui, mais quand rester soi-même ne suffisait pas ? En restant lui-même, il allait perdre tous ses moyens. Peut-être même la perdre elle. Alors, comment lui avouer ? Un discours, un poème ? Par Merlin, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? 19h40. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à lui dire. N'importe quoi ! Elle allait bientôt arriver. 19h45. La tête lui tournait. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de l'inviter ? D'avoir été assez présomptueux pour penser qu'il allait pouvoir tout lui avouer, comme ça ?

19h50. Albus arriva, et, avec un sourire, se plaça à côté de Scorpius.

« Vision d'ensemble, hein. » lança-t-il, moqueur, à son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement. Aucun mot ne semblait pouvoir sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de partir. Là, maintenant. De prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pour aller où ? Dans un monde où Rose Weasley n'existerait pas, où aucune fille n'aurait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre la raison d'un seul regard. Il commençait déjà à tourner les talons lorsqu'Albus le rattrapa.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas le moment de te dégonfler. Enfin, pars si tu veux. Mais si tu le fais, je ne te laisse plus l'approcher. Si tu le fais, tu ne seras jamais digne d'elle. Alors reste là, respire tranquillement. Je te jure que ça va bien se passer. Reste toi-même. »

Il était plus calme désormais.

20h. Il tourna son regard vers les escaliers, et son cœur rata un battement.

Elle semblait être sortie d'un conte de fées. Sa robe de couleur rose corail faisait ressortir son teint de pêche, et grâce à son maquillage, il distinguait d'où il était ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Elle avait bouclé ses longs cheveux roux qu'elle avait ramenés sur le côté en une rivière de feu. Merlin Mais pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'une fille aussi belle ?

Il la regarda descendre, lentement, hésitant à chaque marche. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle sourit timidement et accéléra le rythme. Bientôt, elle se retrouva devant lui.

« Salut » lança-t-elle d'une voix hésitante avant de se jeter dans les bras de son cousin.

Ce dernier, ayant aperçu sa cavalière, Joy, arriver, se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa cousine, et murmura dans l'oreille de Scorpius.

« Reste toi-même. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

><p>« Salut Rosie » lui répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.<p>

Elle se sentit fondre. La rousse n'avait pas manqué le regard admiratif qu'il lui avait jeté lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Un bon point pour elle.

« Weasley, Malefoy ! les interrompit le professeur McGonagall. Dépêchez vous, vous êtes les premiers à rentrer dans la salle. Placez vous là, oui, en premier avant les autres Préfets. Hé vous, là-bas, vous devez rentrer dans… »  
>Elle s'éloigna et son discours devint de plus en plus incompréhensible pour Rose, qui laissa échapper un petit rire.<p>

« Tu sais, j'adore le professeur McGonagall, mais je crois qu'elle s'en fait un peu trop pour le bal…

- Comme si on était une bande de gamins qui allions mettre le bazar. Je suis outré qu'elle pense ça de nous.

- Oh, James est parti, mais il reste toujours Albus et mon frère, Hugo, ainsi que les filles. Si tu savais tout ce que Roxanne peut faire… En même temps, elle a été à bonne école… » sourit Rose en pensant à sa cousine et à son oncle Georges.

Ils entendirent soudain la musique commencer dans la Grande Salle. Devant eux, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, et Scorpius la fit avancer. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux, mais Rose ne les voyait pas. Elle sentait la chaleur du corps de son cavalier tout près d'elle, respirait son odeur familière, se concentrait sur le contact entre leurs deux peaux. Elle était la jeune fille la plus heureuse du monde, et c'était cette pensée seulement qui occupa son esprit, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius s'arrête de marcher et la prenne dans ses bras avant de commencer à danser.

Ils avaient les yeux fixés sur ceux de l'autre, établissant un contact beaucoup plus intime que celui de leurs peaux, qui étaient pourtant très proches, et qui se rapprochaient inlassablement au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait. Plus rien n'existait pour eux, mis à part la musique, et l'autre. Ils virevoltaient sur la piste, sans se quitter du regard, au départ seuls, puis rejoints ensuite par une vingtaine d'autres couples. Tout le monde les admirait, mais ils ne les voyaient pas. Ils étaient seuls, dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Plus rien n'occupait leur esprit que les pensées de l'autre qu'ils tentaient de déchiffrer à travers leur regard.  
>Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter.<p>

Après avoir dansé pendant plus de deux heures sans interruption, Scorpius attira Rose hors de la piste, à bout de souffle. Sa cavalière se laissa tomber sur une chaise, aussi fatiguée que lui.

« Attends-moi là, je vais nous chercher des Bierraubeurres.» lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle le regarda et acquiesça tout simplement, avant de faire signe à son frère qui s'avançait vers elle.

En se dirigeant vers le buffet où étaient les boissons, Scorpius croisa le regard insistant d'Albus, qui lui souriait. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne lui ai encore rien dit… avoua Scorpius.

- C'est pas vrai… soupira Albus.

- J'attends le bon moment !

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que ça va bien se passer ?

- Et comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais. Crois-moi, c'est tout. »

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'énerves quand tu parles par énigmes.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, sourit Potter. Allez, nos cavalières nous attendent… »

Le jeune homme blond prit ses deux Bierraubeurres avant de rejoindre rapidement Rose.

« J'ai chaud… » se plaignit-elle.

Scorpius sauta sur l'occasion.

« Viens, on va dehors se rafraichir un peu. »

Il lui prit la main, et elle le suivit en dehors de la Grande Salle.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde en dehors du lieu principal du bal, hormis quelques couples cherchant un endroit tranquille. Il réprima un sourire en souhaitant que, dans quelques minutes, il soit l'un d'entre eux, et entraina Rose dehors. La neige tombait doucement, et recouvrait tout le parc. Ils s'assirent sur un banc à l'abri, sans un mot. Contre lui, Rose frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis très bien là. » le rembarra-t-elle.

Cependant, elle se blottit contre lui dans un frisson, et leva son visage vers le sien.

« Comme ça, c'est mieux… »

Scorpius avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Son visage était noyé par sa crinière rousse qui s'était échappée des nombreuses pinces qui la retenait lors de leur danse. Les seuls rescapés de ses cheveux flamboyants étaient ses yeux, plus brillants que jamais. Son visage avait une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Jamais non plus il ne l'avait vue comme ça : elle dégageait une impression de fragilité qui était totalement étrangère à la Rose qu'il connaissait. Jamais elle ne pleurait, jamais elle ne se défilait. En revanche, là, dans ses bras, avec des flocons dans les cheveux, elle lui paraissait vulnérable.

Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait vu Scorpius la regarder ainsi. Elle sentait son regard s'attarder sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, examiner sa bouche, ses cheveux, avant de revenir se plonger dans le sien. Ils étaient bien ainsi, les yeux plongés les uns dans les autres.

Et soudain, ils comprirent. Ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Pas besoin de s'encombrer avec des futilités. De toute façon, aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer l'amour que Rose déchiffrait dans les yeux de Scorpius, pas plus que l'adoration profonde que ce dernier lisait dans le regard de la rousse.  
>Alors, lentement, sans se quitter du regard, ils se rapprochèrent. Lentement, leurs lèvres se joignirent et ils surent. Enfin, ils se sentaient complets, en sécurité dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient finalement pas besoin de plus que l'amour. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin !<br>Pour l'instant, je considère cette fiction terminée, même si j'écrirai peut-être un épilogue. Quand j'y penserai x)  
>J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p> 


End file.
